Semi Gelto
}} The Semi Gelto is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders made by Tōa Kōki, distributed by Hattori Tokei-ten from 1941 to 1944, and again by Taiyōdō in the late 1940s. General description The Semi Gelto is a vertical folder, with straight diagonal struts, engraved N.T on the root. The finder is to the right, as seen by the photographer holding the camera vertically — this is the reverse of the usual arrangement. There is a body release actioned by the right hand finger. The film is advanced by a knob or a key on the left of the viewfinder. The back is hinged to the right. The name GELTO is embossed in the front leather. All the models have Grimmel f/3.5 and f/4.5 three-element lenses, made by Fujita Kōgaku Kikai. , lens items Lb6 and Lc10. Advertisements and other documents The Semi Gelto is already mentioned in the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, under the names "Semi Gelto I" (¥74) and "Semi Gelto II" (¥88). , type 3, sections 4A and 6A. The same versions also appear in a similar price list dated November 1941, together with a "Semi Gelto S". , type 3, sections 4A, 6A and 7B. The camera is attributed to Tōa Kōki in the latter document. In an advertisement in Shashin Bunka October 1942, Advertisement reproduced in , p.70. the Semi Gelto is still presented as a new product, "sister of the Gelto", and three versions are listed: * Semi Gelto I: Grimmel 7.5cm f/4.5 lens, Gelto-I shutter giving T, B, 5–250 speeds ( ); * Semi Gelto II: Grimmel 7.5cm f/4.5 lens, Gelto shutter, speeds from 1s to 1/200 ( ); * Semi Gelto S: automatic film advance, Grimmel 7.5cm f/3.5 lens, Gelto shutter, speeds from 1s to 1/200 ( ). The Semi Gelto is also mentioned in the government inquiry listing Japanese camera production as of April 1943. , items 46 and 47. The lens code Lc6 for item 47 is clearly a typo for Lb6. Two versions appear, one has a Grimmel 75/4.5 and an unknown shutter, the other has a Grimmel 75/3.5 and a Yamato Rapid shutter made by Yamato and giving T, B, 1–500 speeds, the same as on the Baby Leotax. , shutter item 18-R-10. Advertisements are reported in Japanese magazines until March 1944. , p.336. It seems that the Semi Gelto was still distributed in the late 1940s. The camera is mentioned in an advertisement in Kohga Gekkan May 1948 by Taiyōdō (the distributor of the Gelto 3×4cm model in the late 1940s). Advertisement in Kohga Gekkan May 1948, reproduced in Awano, p.5 of no.239. This might indicate that the production was resumed in small quantities. The article on Japanese cameras in the December 1949 issue of shows a picture of the camera (the same as in the October 1942 advertisement), but this document possibly lists some discontinued models. December 1949, p.36. Actual examples Semi Gelto I and II The Semi Gelto I and Semi Gelto II are recognized by their folding optical finder. They certainly correspond to the model called "Semi Gelto (1939)" in , p.922. Variations are known in the film advance control and in the position of the red window. Some cameras have a hinged advance knob, which can be used as a key when unfolded, with two arrows indicating the winding direction. This is the version pictured in the October 1942 advertisement and in the December 1949 column. Actual examples are known with an f/4.5 lens and a Gelto I shutter, giving T, B, 5–250 speeds and engraved GELTO–I at the base of the rim, Example pictured in , item 1068, example pictured in Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten, p.27 (lens no.4080), and example observed in an online auction. or with an f/3.5 lens and a different shutter giving T, B, 1–300 speeds. Example pictured in this page (lens no.9887). Other cameras have a regular advance knob, with a round patch of leather in the middle. Some have the red window at the top right of the back; the example pictured in this page has a Gelto-I shutter (T, B, 5–250) and a Grimmel Anastigmat 7.5cm f/4.5 lens. Example pictured in this page, and example observed in an online auction (shutter type unknown). At least one example is known with the same lens and shutter combination and the red window at the top left. Example observed in an online auction, body no.5207 (reportedly), lens no.6337. See also the example pictured in Tanaka, p.7 of no.8 (the position of the red window is unknown). Finally, at least one example is known with a simple advance key and the red window at the top right of the back. Example observed in an online auction. This particular example has a Rieze-Anastigmat 7.5cm f/3.5 front-cell focusing lens, mounted on a B, 1–300 shutter inscribed KRAFT–WORKS at the base of the speed rim. The Rieze lenses have three elements and were made by Fujita Kōgaku Kikai (as the Grimmel). They were normally mounted on the Semi Leotax. The Kraft shutter is normally found on the Kraft camera. Despite the maximum aperture of the lens, the aperture scale only goes from 4.5 to 22 and this equipment is probably not original. Semi Gelto S The Semi Gelto S has a top housing containing the viewfinder and the automatic film advance mechanism. It is called "Semi Gelto (Later Version)" in , item 1069, and it is certainly the model called "Semi Gelto (1940)" in , p.922. The date of 1940 is wrong. The shutter release and the folding bed release protrude from the top housing, on the right and on the left of the viewfinder. The accessory shoe is above the top housing on the right. The advance knob has a round leather patch, an arrow and perhaps the body serial number are engraved on the rim. There is a round hole on the right of the knob, certainly for an exposure counter. The advance unlock lever is on the back of the top housing, to the extreme left. There is a red window in the top right of the back, protected by a vertically sliding cover, to set the position of the first exposure. The lens is a Grimmel Anastigmat 7.5cm f/3.5 with front cell focusing. Most examples observed have a Gelto II shutter providing T, B, 1–300 speeds, engraved GELTO–II at the base of the rim. Example pictured in , item 1069 (the 1/200 top speed reported in the text is belied by the picture); example pictured in this page at Japan Family Camera (lens no.2578); example offered for sale by a Chinese dealer; examples observed in online auctions (lens no.6157 and no.8176). One example, pictured in this page, is known with another shutter (T, B, 1–300) engraved OSTN at the base of the speed rim. Example pictured in this page (lens no.8394). Another example is known with an NKS shutter engraved NKS TOKYO, probably giving B, 1–200 speeds (the top speed is barely legible). Example observed in an online auction, lens no.3380. Notes Bibliography Original documents * Type 3, sections 4A, 6A and 7B. * Items 46–7. * Type 3, sections 4A and 6A. * December 1949. "Ōru kokusan kamera" (オール国産カメラ, All of Japanese cameras). Pp.34–41. Recent sources * Item 99. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Meteōru, Besutokamu, Epokkusu" (メテオール、ベストカム、エポックス, Meteor, Vestkam, Epochs). In no.239 (May 1997). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Shows a reproduction of an advertisement in Kohga Gekkan May 1948 mentioning the Semi Gelto.) * P.922. * Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten (思い出のスプリングカメラ展, Exhibition of beloved self-erecting cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.27. * Items 1068–9. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Sonota no nihon no supuringu-kamera" (その他の日本のスプリングカメラ, "Other Japanese folding cameras"). Pp.76–80. Links In Japanese: * Semi Gelto S at Japan Family Camera Gelto, Semi Category: S Gelto, Semi